Gwendoline Wood
Overview Gwendoline Wood was a Lv4 Half-Elf Rogue Thief. She was a tall and slender woman, but her unusual strength was clear from her physique too. After being cast out from her village at a young age for pursuing a forbidden love with the son of a powerful Lord, she became a wanderer, cut-purse and survivalist. Her goal was to raise an army land free her home town from the tyranny of Lord Darkdew and the village Elders, but she never made any progress on her ambition. Known primarily for her relationship with the Goblin Droop (as his handler) and for wearing slave rags under her leather armor, she gained a reputation among the townsfolk of Phandalin as "the crazy Goblin lady". She became a party member along with the fellow adventurers Ellaria Nightwood, Yamcha and Wobbly Killa, though she never showed much of a connection to goals of the group. She joined them as support on their expedition to reclaim the Forge of Spells in the Wave Echo Cave, but met her end at the hands of a pair of Giant Spiders controlled by the villainous Black Spider Physical Description Gwen was an typical Half-Elf in appearance, her only notable feature was her slightly bulky physique, given to her by her disproportionate strength. She was know for her unusual clothing style, opting to continue wearing her slave pen rags and stolen leather armor long after being rescued from captivity. Stats HP: 0/24 (Cur/Max), AC: 12, Proficiency Bonus: +2, Inspiration: 1. Strength: 18 (+4) (No Bonus) Dexterity: 12 (+1) (No Bonus) Constitution: 12 (+1) (No Bonus) Intelligence: 13 (+1) (No Bonus) Wisdom: 12 (+1) (No Bonus) Charisma: 15 (+2) (No Bonus) Proficiency Armor: Light Armor Weapon: '''Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbow, Longsword, Shortsword and Rapier '''Tools: Thieve's Tools Skills: '''Animal Handling, Intimidation, Medicine, Nature, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, Stealth and Survival Spells Gwen can not cast spells Abilities and Feats Racial Abilities / Feats '''Dark Vision: '''Due to the Elvish blood within, Gwen has superior vision in low light and darkness. He can see up to 60ft away using in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. In darkness, he can not see colours, only varying shades of gray. '''Fey Ancestry: Being a being of the Fey, Gwen was immune to magically induced sleep and has advantage on saving against being charmed. Skill Versatility: As a Half-Elf, Gwen excellent at training in new skills, gaining bonus proficiency. Rogue Abilities / Feats Expertise: Needing to be able to call upon certain abilities to make it through the years, Gwen gained double proficiency in her most needed skills. Sneak Attack: Knowing how to target vital points, Gwen is able to twist the blade or strike deep with an arrow, added 1d6 worth of additional damage per turn when she has advantage or her allies crowd the target. Thieves Cant: Having learned the language of the rogues, Gwen could hide messages for fellow speakers into her words, undetectable to no speakers Cunning Action: Used to fighting on the run on or from the weaker position, Gwen is able to Dash, Disengage or Hide as a bonus action in combat. Roguish Archetype Abilities / Feats (Subclass) Gwen survived on her journeys but following the methods of a Thief, picking up coin and valuables from those she thought deserved it less than her. As a Thief she had the following added skills: Fast Hands: Practiced at using her hands, Gwen can take more types of Bonus Action, including Sleight of Hand / Thieve's Tools check or even the Use an Object Action. Second-Story Work: Gwen is able to climb at normal speed, without a reduction to her speed. She can aslo jump higher and further based on her Dex mod when taking a running start. Backstory Gwen never knew her father. All she knew was that he was an Elf that passed through the village when the war raged to the West. When her mother fell pregnant, the village turned against her and forced her to poverty. When she was 14, her mother Felma died. Her death could have been prevented but no one would help. She fell in love with the son of Lord Darkdew, when she was 16. His name was Agron Darkdew, he was 18. Their love was forbidden but they always found a way around it. One day they were caught and were dragged to the Village Elders for trial. They gave her a choice, to kill her true love or watch the village burn. In the end when they beat the answer out of her, she had no choice but to kill the only person she truly loved. Once she killed him, the Elders spread the word throughout the Village, and as far as they could, that she had murdered the son of Lord Darkdew and a bounty has been set for her murder. She fled the Village and has been moving around for years and has vowed to only return to the Village when she is powerful enough to kill the Elders. Many years later, Gwen made it to Phandalin. She had been traveling for 8 years by now and her journey had no end in sight. She hoped to find leads as to where her father might be, after being tipped of by one of the fellow thieves she fell in with in her attempts to survive. After arriving, she headed directly to her warm bed rented at the Stonehill Inn, but a surprise lay in store for her that night. Members of the Red Brands, a local thug outfit decided they liked the look of her as a slave and grabbed her from her bed that night. She spend the following few days in a cell under Tresendar Manor in town until she was rescued by the raiders Ellaria Nightwood, Yamcha, Wobbly Killa, Neesa Lanstrider and Christoph Narle. The main body of her adventure began here. History The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Gwen joined the party during their raid on the Red Brands' hideout where she was held briefly as a slave. She aided them in exacting revenge on the thugs and took the gear of their fallen companion Ravaaga Laughshield in order to keep up. After they took apart the last of the group, Gwen stuck around and followed the group in their search for Gundren Rockseeker, though her motivation for why was never clear. She was present during the party's attacks on the Cragmaw's hideout and the camp of Orc scouts. She also participated in the early stages of both the exploration of Thundertree and of Cragmaw Castle, but both times she was separated from the party and captured by the enemy or unconscious for the majority of the action. She fought in the battle with King Grol and Vyerith, as well as a lesser role in the fight against Klarg, but the party blamed her for both the death of Sildar Hallwinter when she fled from the fight and the escape of Vyerith when the Drow woman forced her way through the door she was guarding. She followed the others as far as the Wave Echo Cave, where she was killed by an attack of Giant Spiders during a battle with the Black Spider. Her body was impaled by the spider's fang, which sliced through her vital organs, killing her. Her body and equipment was dragged up to the spider's web, her final resting place. Category:PCs Category:Rebecca Category:Dead PC